


A Good Man-darin is So Hard To Find

by Blackthorn_Faerie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy’s losing his mind, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Post-Season/Series 03, Steve is wearing nail polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackthorn_Faerie/pseuds/Blackthorn_Faerie
Summary: It’s an orangy-pink color, and it should not look that good on him.“Robin was bored,” he says with a shrug; like it’s nothing. But it’s not nothing. It is the farthest thing from nothing. Steve Harrington is wearing nail polish, and Billy Hargrove is broken.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	A Good Man-darin is So Hard To Find

The bells on the door jangled obnoxiously as Billy entered the video store. He put on his most charming grin as he approached the counter. 

“Welcome to Family Video, how can I help you?” Steve called out, voice monotonous, as he emerged from the back room. He visibly brightened up once he saw Billy. “Hey, man, what’s up?” He ran a hand through his hair, stopping Billy in his tracks. 

He was here to return a movie he hadn’t watched. Here to bug Steve. He wasn’t here to stare at Harrington’s fingernails. But they were painted! He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. He stood there gaping for an embarrassingly long time, making Steve shuffle uncomfortably. 

“Your nails,” Billy finally managed to choke out, cheeks heating up. 

“Oh, right,” Steve extended his hand towards the blonde, so he could have a closer look. Billy has never grabbed anyone’s hand faster. “Robin was bored,” he said, like it was nothing. He even shrugged. Like this was a casual, normal thing. 

Billy examined his nails, fascinated by the glossiness. It was an orangy-pink color. It should not have looked that good on him. He suddenly realized he was holding Steve’s hand and dropped it immediately. He was here to return a movie. To subtly flirt with Harrington until he got a kiss or kicked out. He was not here to have his brain scrambled because of some colored nails. 

“I don’t know, I kinda like it,” Steve muttered, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Don’t call me a girl or anything.” He laughed nervously. 

“I would never, pretty boy.” Finally! Finally he found his voice. Now if he could just tear his gaze from those fingernails. 

“Oh my god, that’s even worse,” Steve groaned. Billy felt his lips quirk up against his will. He chuckled lightly. 

“What’s wrong, princess?” He teased. “Don’t like being called pretty?” He could feel Steve’s eye roll. He glanced at his lips; he was smiling. He met those big, brown, doe eyes he loved so much and smiled. “Just speaking the truth.” Fuck. He was supposed to be cool, not sappy. He cleared his throat and asked, “What’s it called?” before Steve had time to respond. 

Steve flushed. “I-You don’t want to know.” He sputtered. 

“Oh, I really do want to know, Stevie.” Billy leaned over the counter into the other boy’s space. Was he seeing things? Did Steve’s nails have him loopy or did Steve actually just look at his lips? 

“Oh no, you do not,” he replied, laughing. He gently pushed the blonde away. Billy grabbed his wrist, examining his nails again. 

“I don’t see the big deal,” he said. “It’s just a color. Come on, pretty boy, just tell me.” He looked closer to see if there were any sparkles. There weren’t. 

The door to the back room creaked open, drawing Billy’s attention away from those orangy-pink nails. It was Buckley. “Enjoying my handiwork, Hargrove?” she asked, a smug smile on her lips. Billy didn’t know whether to hate her or thank her. 

“Absolutely,” he replied. “I was just wondering.” He cast a mischievous grin towards Steve. “What is the name of the polish?” Robin’s smug smile morphed into a wolfish grin. 

“Don’t fucking tell him, Robin,” Steve pleaded. “I swear to god, don’t tell him.” His cheeks were bright red. 

“A Good Man-Darin is so Hard to Find, wouldn’t you agree, Billy?” Steve groaned in frustration. Buckley simply giggled and disappeared amongst the shelves. 

“You looking for a man, princess?” Billy muttered, tongue darting out to his lips. 

“I fucking swear,” Steve pulled his hand from Billy’s grasp. “Are you gonna return the movie or not?” Billy blinked, startled by the bite in Steve’s voice. He must’ve hit a nerve. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to offend,” he said, tone soft. He set the movie on the counter, trying to catch Steve’s eye. Steve scanned the case and printed out a receipt, not meeting Billy’s gaze. Billy took the receipt and stuffed it in his pocket. “I like it,” he said. “Looks nice.” 

“Thanks,” Steve muttered, not looking up. 

Billy’s hand reached out to Steve’s chin against his will. He gently tipped Steve’s face up, until honey colored eyes met his. “Hey,” he breathed. “I’m sorry.” His eyes dropped to pink lips that looked so soft and kissable. 

“I’m not,” Steve said.

“What?” Billy raised his gaze to meet Steve’s. 

“Looking for a man. I’m not.” Billy let go of Steve’s face immediately. He put his hands in his back pockets and shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. 

“Cool,” he said. 

“Shit, I didn’t mean it like that,” Steve said, walking around the counter and cupping Billy’s face in his manicured hands. “I’m not looking because I found you.” He smiled sweetly, and Billy could only stare. He knew he should do something, but his brain was officially fried. When soft lips met his, he immediately snapped back into reality, eyes fluttering shut, hands moving to Steve’s waist. He sighed into the kiss, making Steve smile. He pulled away, laughing softly.   
He definitely was going to thank Buckley for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s writing at unholy hours of the morning again?? This idea has been rolling around in my head for a while now. I like to paint my nails so I can flip myself off in the mirror-don’t ask- when I got the idea of Steve flipping Billy off with an orange-colored nail. Then I freaked out about Billy freaking out about Steve wearing nail polish, and this fic was born! I hope you liked it!!


End file.
